


By Leaps and Bounds

by SoYoureClairevoyant



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Domestic, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Implied Violence, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Sex, Katsuki Yuuri is So Done, M/M, Parkour, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri is a badass
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoYoureClairevoyant/pseuds/SoYoureClairevoyant
Summary: Quarantine has finally gotten to Yuuri, and he's taking it out on the walls and furniture. Victor just wants to keep Yuuri in one piece, so he calls a friend for advice.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 10
Kudos: 140





	By Leaps and Bounds

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the wonderful napsushi and our BAMF Yuuri headcanons.
> 
> We need more kickass Yuuri in our lives.
> 
> Not beta'd, so please be kind.

Victor was in the bedroom, laptop open and music playing so he could work on choreography for next season. _If there is a next season_ , he thinks. Damn this quarantine. Not only did it cancel all skating competitions and ice shows for the foreseeable future, but it’s had them locked up in the apartment for months. At first it was fun, a long string of rest days that started with an early-morning run and ended either cuddling up on the couch with his two favorite beings or in the bedroom with just one. However, it seemed the apartment’s occupants had taken all they could bear. After being cooped up for so long, the Katsuki-Nikiforov household was close to breaking down.

A thump followed by a whimper emitted from the living room. Victor stopped his arms mid-sweeping gesture and turned towards the sound, listening for whether he should go see what was happening. No noise followed, so he started the track he was working with over and began again. Could be Yuuri was playing with Makkachin and the toy got stuck again. Silly, puppy.

Another few minutes passed without a sound, and then Victor felt more than heard another thump followed by a frustrated groan. What the hell is going on out there, Yuuri? Victor thought to himself. He paused his playlist and closed the laptop, leaving it where it sat on the edge of the bed. 

Victor emerged from the bedroom to find Makkachin asleep on her bed under the window and Yuuri in front of the bedroom door, leaning forward and poised to run into the opposite wall. Without turning to look at his fiance, the younger man broke into a run. When he reached the wall, he touched it with both hands before flipping backwards at high speed. He planted both feet and held his hands out to balance before he put them down and cartwheeled to the side, where Victor could see the coffee table was a few inches too far in front of the sofa. In one motion, Yuuri rolled forward and placed both hands on it, pressing himself into a handstand with his legs straight in the air. He pulled his legs in after only a few seconds and then vaulted the table to put one hand on the sofa and swing his legs around his arm, so that when he stood, he faced the wall he just vaulted off of. 

“When you said you grew up near a ninja castle, I didn’t realize you were actually one of their ranks.”

Yuuri vaulted over the sofa to stand in front of Victor, stopping just short of the Russian who was still standing in the doorway to the bedroom. He appraised the obstacle in front of him and seemed to think better something before he shook his head and turned away to face the same wall again.

“Yuuri, what are you doing? You’re going to break something.”

“So?” Yuuri’s chest heaved and his eyes looked dull and lifeless. There was no trace of their usual sparkle anywhere in them. He launched himself at the wall, this time rolled forward right before he would have smacked his face into it so he ended up upside down facing the room. He walked towards Victor on his hands for a few steps, then stopped to spread his legs into a split. If Victor wasn’t so afraid, he’d be seriously turned on.

Victor crossed his arms and leaned on the doorframe, his expression passive but concern in his eyes. “I don’t just mean the apartment. You’re going to hurt yourself.”

“Well, I can’t skate, so I’ll have plenty of time to heal up.” Yuuri vaulted over the kitchen island. His momentum carried him too far forward, though, and he landed in a heap on the floor. He got up immediately and brushed imaginary dirt from his sweats before pirouetting aggressively around the offending obstacle.

Victor pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on. “Don’t say that, please. I don’t like hearing that, and you know it.”

“I can’t just sit here and do nothing again all day. And after what that prick said today---”

“What prick?”

Yuuri stopped suddenly, stumbling over his own feet. He turned and faced his fiance.

“I was online this morning before you woke up, just chatting with a few people I’ve known for a while. Well, one of the guys asked how we were all doing holed up in quarantine. I told him since the skating season was basically cancelled, I’m not working and neither is my fiance. He assumed 1. That we were a heterosexual couple, and 2. That my “girlfriend” was an ice dancer and I work with the press or something. So, naturally, I had to correct him and when he didn’t believe me I showed him the clip from Cup of China and our pair skate from the Grand Prix. This fucker lost his goddamn mind, using some language to describe the both of us that I just _refuse_ to repeat. Anyway, I reported him and had him blocked, and I thought that was the end of it until he found me on Discord. I wanted to _punch him in the face_ , Victor, and you know I would. Kick his ass from here to Detroit, that’s what I’d do. Alas, I am here in Russia, and he is somewhere in Toronto, stewing in hate and ignorance. GODDAMMIT!”

Yuuri did an impromptu backflip and then dropped to the floor, elbows on his knees as he stared off into the distance. It was rare Yuuri cursed at all, but he just did it three times in less than 2 minutes. He was seriously pissed about this one guy and apparently had no other outlet than to tumble his way around the apartment.

“I have to make a phone call,” Victor whispered. He left Yuuri sitting there and backed into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. The Russian grabbed his phone from where it lay on his nightstand and dialed a familiar number. It rang twice before a clarion voice filled the line.

“Victor! Long time!” Phichit joked. He and Yuuri talked almost daily, and messaged each other frequently when they didn’t. Victor was often included in those conversations, specifically the ones over video chat. It was one of the few things that was keeping Yuuri sane, and Victor loved seeing Yuuri so happy these days.

“Phichit, I know you and Yuuri have a call scheduled for tomorrow, but I have a question.”

“Sure! That’s what I’m here for, filling in gaps about your fiance. What’s up?”  
  
“Umm...did Yuuri...when you lived with him did he ever...um?” Victor ran a hand through his silver hair. It tangled in the few knots he hadn’t bothered to brush out after his shower that morning.

“Did he ever what?”

Victor exhaled loudly and spit it out. “My fiance is crawling on the walls like some kind of possessed demon. What do I do?”

Stunned silence filled the line, followed by boisterous laughter from the young Thai skater on the far end.

“Yeah he does that sometimes, usually when he’s pissed but doesn’t have the resources to get his aggression out. He did it a few times when we were living together and he couldn’t go to the rink or the gym. Has he actually tried climbing the walls yet, like to reach the ceiling?’

“I don’t think so, no.”

“Then you can still diffuse the bomb. Whatever happened, just get some food in him. He doesn’t eat when he’s stressed and it just feeds the anxiety. It’s a vicious cycle.”

Victor plopped down on the edge of the bed, not believing what he was hearing. “You’re telling me to feed the dragon and it will stop bouncing off of my walls.”

“Yeah, basically. Listen, if it doesn’t work, call me back and we’ll try something else. If it does, you owe me some syrniki.”

Victor had to laugh at that. “Deal. I’ll let you know how it goes.”

Victor ended the call just as a loud thud came from right outside the bedroom door. He set his phone back on the nightstand and strode over to open the door. Yuuri was laying in a heap in front of it, mumbling to himself.

“Jackass just assumes I’m straight, like I could be anything but bi. I’m wearing a crop top, for crying out loud. You know what? I’ll send that bastard pictures of me wearing a crop top and booty shorts, sitting sideways in the chairs we own, in all the chairs we don’t own. That’ll show him. Follow it up with video of us making out, in front of a pride flag, just so the image is seared into his homophobic eyes for the rest of eternity. Victor, would you be comfortable making out with me on video to stick it to a homophobe?”

Victor looked down at the mess of Japanese on the floor. Yuuri lay there in his crop top and sweats, hair falling in his flushed face and eyes waiting expectantly. As much as Victor would love to see Yuuri in a crop top and booty shorts sitting precariously on various chairs or make out with him to silence a homophobe, he just kept looking lovingly at his darling. The older man leaned against the doorframe and tilted his head so his silver fringe fell away from his face.

“Babe, are you hungry?”

Yuuri raised his eyebrows but remained laying down. He wiggled a little bit on the hardwood as if trying to get more comfortable. Victor just waited. After a moment, Yuuri’s eyes filled with tears and he sat up, wiping them away with the heel of his hands.

“Actually, yeah, I think that’s a really good idea. Can we make something together? I’d really like that.”

Victor smiled and stood up straight, holding his hands out so Yuuri could pull himself up. When he was vertical again, Victor put a light kiss on his cheek and walked backwards to lead him into the kitchen.

“What do you want to eat, solnyshko. What sounds good to you this afternoon?”

Yuuri sniffed and looked down at the floor in thought. “Do we have everything to make your stroganoff. It’s really yummy…”

“Of course, my love.” Victor let go of Yuuri’s hands and started searching in the fridge for beef, broth and butter. While he was searching for ingredients, Yuuri hoisted himself onto the counter to sit out of the way. He kicked his feet gently, just to lessen the ache in them from the less-than-stellar acrobatic landings he made earlier. Victor turned back to him and put his hands on either side of his fiance’s things, leaning in for a proper kiss, gentle and chaste but lovely nonetheless. When they parted, the light had returned to Yuuri’s eyes and he smiled at the question in Victor’s.

“Is there anything else I should know about you, little ninja? Can you also leap tall buildings in a single bound or stop a speeding bullet?”

Yuuri laughed and shook his head. “I mean I could judo flip you over my head if I needed to.”

Victor stared at Yuuri, frozen in equal parts arousal and fear. “You could do what now?”

"Uh... I took a self defense course with Phichit when he moved to the states. The university offered them for free as part of the orientation program. I can pin down a man over twice my own body mass." 

Eyes wide, Victor shook his head in disbelief. “You’re going to be the death of me, I swear.”

Yuuri laughed again. If that was any indication, Victor was sure the walls would live to see another day.


End file.
